Chibs and Boo: You Didn't Have To Do This
by HaylsValo
Summary: Oneshot - Despite freely admitting to being a lousy cook, Boo has attempted - and failed - to make Chibs dinner. All because of an offhand comment about Fiona... Chibs/OC


_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request – a continuation from 'the Cooking' drabble that kinda ran away with me so I decided to make it a oneshot. This could be read without having to read my other work. **_

"Shit!" Boo cursed as the potatoes started boiling, the hot, bubbling water spewing up over the sides of the pan, hissing and spitting as it dripped down onto the hot oven. She grabbed the handle and wrenched it off the hob causing the hot water to spill everywhere, including over her hand. Boo bit down on her lip as her whole hand caught fire, red raw and burning, she rushed straight to the sink and held it under the cold tap, sighing at the relief it brought her. The oven timer started going off, loud and shrill, startling Boo. She debated for a moment whether or not to take her burning hand out from the cool relief of the cold tap before grabbing a nearby broom with her free hand and using it to switch off the oven. Ten minutes later, her still scolding hand wrapped in a damp towel, Boo opened the oven only to be meet with a wall of smoke. The pie she had carefully made from scratch was burnt black. At least on the outside it was. When the brunette cut it open she found that the steak and kidney filling was stone cold. She had no idea how she'd managed to achieve such a feat. She'd followed the recipe book exactly. "Stupid cunting bastard!" she cursed as she dumped the ruined pie in the sink, tears forming in her eyes. She checked on the vegetables, only to find that they were a soggy, overdone mess. She dropped them over the counter in despair... Somehow she'd managed to ruin everything in her specially planned dinner for Chibs...

After filling a bowl with ice and cold water, Boo sat herself down at the table, scolded hand dipped in the bowl, tears tumbling down her cheeks, her head against the polished wooden surface. She wondered why she had even bothered to try and cook Chibs dinner when she knew full well that she hadn't even the remotest cooking skills! But of course she knew. It had been an offhand comment a few nights previously but it had worked its way into Boo's brain and had driven her insane. _Christ, sometimes I miss Fiona's cookin' _Chibs had only made the offhand comment after getting an awful, uneatable takeaway with the club and had made it not knowing Boo was in earshot, but it had repeated itself over and over in Boo's mind, twisting and turning until she'd concluded that Chibs missed Fiona and that maybe he wanted her back... Boo had then decided that maybe she should try and cook for Chibs, then maybe he might not miss Fiona or her cooking anymore...

"Christ woman, what the hell have yeh gone and done?" Chibs cried as he walked into the apartment, keys dropping to the floor in shock at the sorry sight before him. His Ol' Lady at the table, her reddened hand in a bowl of ice water, head against the wood, a mess of burnt pastry, gravy and meat in the sink, a pot of potatoes stained with scolded water on the flooded oven top and a mess of overcooked vegetables littering the counter top.

"I tried to make you dinner." Boo admitted in a flat, dismal tone, gesturing wildly at the ruined dinner with her scolded hand, forgetting it was in a bowl of ice water, causing the bowl to spill over the floor and shatter. The brunette didn't even bother to look up, she just groaned and clutched her burning hand close to her body in vain hope of dulling the pain she felt there. "I failed miserably at it..." she sighed. Chibs shook his head, not in relation to the mess but because of Boo's hand which was scolded pink, a pink that was getting darker now that her hand was out of the cool relief that the water offered.

"Yer hand..." Chibs said sadly as he reached out and took a hold of Boo's hand. He carefully twisted it so he could examine the wound. The burn wasn't bad at all, it was just a surface burn and it'd heal easily and well within days.

"Scolded it." Boo shrugged indifferently, which made Chibs tut in amusement. His girl had obviously tried to very hard to make him dinner and everything that could have gone wrong, had gone wrong. She'd even managed to hurt her hand – the one that was still scarred from when she'd escaped Jorge Alvarez's bindings months previously.

"Yer always hurtin' yer hands darlin'." Chibs muttered, biting back the chuckle that threatened to escape his lips – he knew it would just upset Boo even more so and she seemed on the brink of tears as it was! Boo just nodded dismally, pulled her aching hand back to her chest and the little relief that holding her hand against her body brought her. Chibs wandered into the living room without a word and returned a moment later with the burn ointment that he kept in his first aid kit. He opened it and eased Boo's hand back towards him before running a small amount of the cool, clear gel into Boo's burn. "Better?" Chibs asked as Boo gave a sigh of relief.

"Yeah." Boo nodded. Whatever Chibs had rubbed into her burn had almost erased the pain, had cooled her throbbing skin. She couldn't help but smile a little – sometimes it paid to have an ex army medic as a boyfriend, even if said boyfriend had been court marshalled from the army after just five months! "I'm sorry I'm a lousy cook, I just..." Boo said apologetically, trailing off before she could admit to overhearing what Chibs had said a few days previously. She knew she was being stupid, worrying over an offhand comment that she wasn't meant to have heard in the first place. Chibs loved her and on many occasion he'd told her his love for Fiona had long since passed, but still she couldn't help but worry. He was still married to her after all, she was his first love, the mother of his child, a woman he'd spent the better part of ten years with... Boo also knew that she had to tell Chibs what had been upsetting her, what had made her attempt to cook him dinner in the first place despite the fact that she frequently freely admitted that she couldn't cook. "You said you missed Fiona's cooking and I thought-" she said bashfully, cheeks turning pink.

"That I missed her." Chibs cut in, to which Boo nodded gloomily. Chibs suddenly understood why Boo had attempted to make him dinner. She'd overheard what he'd said about Fiona a few days previously, or rather she'd overheard only part of it. After admitting to missing Fiona's cooking he'd then gone on to say _'Course, that's about the only thing I miss about her.'_ to which everyone had laughed. Bobby had then said '_If your Ol' Lady could cook there wouldn't be a problem! But you get food poisoning just looking at anything Boo makes._' Again everyone – Chibs included – had laughed before Chibs had concluded with '_Ah well, I don't care if she can't cook. I love her anyways and she does try, bless her._' It seemed that Boo had missed that part of the conversation. Chibs gave a soft chuckle and pulled Boo towards him; she leaned into his chest with a hefty sigh and allowed Chibs to kiss her tenderly on the forehead. "Well I don't Hen, haven't fer a very long time." Chibs admitted frankly. He'd missed Fiona for a long time; from the day she'd told him she was leaving him for Jimmy, to the day he'd said goodbye to her picture at the airport before boarding his plane to America. But he'd not missed her since then; not since he'd arrived in Charming and the whirlwind that was Boo had been in his life. Not since he'd loved her. "Not since yeh've been in my life..." Chibs grinned, this time kissing Boo on the lips. Boo kissed him back at once, parting her lips, tongue and lips alike tingling at the taste of whiskey on Chibs' lips. She was relived, so relived to know that Chibs didn't miss Fiona. She'd known before he even said the words that he didn't; she'd just let herself believe otherwise, something she did on far too many an occasion.

"Let me clean up, then we can order out and-" she sighed as she freed herself reluctantly from Chibs arms and went to begin the long process of tidying up the mess she'd made cooking. Chibs however, laced his fingers through hers, stopping her from being able to start. Boo turned to look at him, confused; she'd made the mess so she'd tidy up! She wasn't just going to leave it.

"No, do me a favour?" Chibs grinned with a shake of his head. Boo nodded uncertainty, cocked an eyebrow in question. She was really curious as to what favour he'd ask for."Dish it all up like everything went perfectly." Chibs said, gestured to the ruined food that littered the kitchen. Boo gawped at Chibs, bewildered and certain she'd misheard him. He wanted to eat the burnt, soggy and now stone cold food she'd made? Was he crazy? "I'm gonna go out and come back in a few minutes and react exactly how I would have if I'd come home to a perfectly prepared hot meal sitting waiting for me..." Chibs said, nodding his head towards the door with a sly grin on his lips. Boo just continued to stare at him, utterly confused, before eventually nodding just once.

"Um, okay..." she said. Chibs grinned and kissed her quick, before heading out the door with another word. Boo just stood motionless for a moment as the sound of the door shutting echoed through the apartment. For the life of her she couldn't understand why Chibs wanted her to dish up the ruined food like nothing was wrong! In the end she simply did as she was asked; she plated up the ruined food, set the table, lit candles... She was just dumping all the pots and pans in the sink when Chibs walked in the door, giving a rather convincing look of surprise at the sight of her.

"Hey darlin'." he grinned as he dumped his keys on the side. Boo grinned right back at him and didn't hesitate in going to Chibs when he opened his arms for her. He kissed her deeply at once, wrapped his arms tight around her. "What yeh doin' here?" Chibs asked as he leaned his forehead against Boo's, the grin on his lips making it more than apparent just how pleased he was to come home and find his girl waiting for him. Boo gave a soft giggle at the surreality of the situation but then contained herself as waved an arm towards the kitchen table, which was set up with a romantic meal for two. At least that's what if would be if the food was well prepared.

"I knew you had a long day today, so I thought I'd surprise you with dinner..." she grinned in explanation, which was true in part. Chibs had been at the clubhouse at 5am, along with the others, after an early hour break in. The footage from the security camera's told the club that it was a member of the Chosen Few who'd broken in, so after a full days work at Teller-Morrow, the club had gone into Hayward to retaliate... Boo knew Chibs would be starving when he eventually arrived home and had decided that cooking him a meal for when he arrived home would be the perfect chance to make him realise he didn't miss Fiona or her cooking at all.

Chibs grinned, wide and sincere, before breaking away from Boo and wandering towards the table. He eyed up the mess that was their dinner like it was the most delicious looking food he'd ever seen, he reached out and fingered the vase of flowers that sat in the centre of the table before bending forward to smell the brightly coloured spray. He pulled the most beautiful flower from the bouquet - a deep blue forget-me-not – and returned to Boo, a smile on his lips as he twirled the flower between his fingers.

"Oh darlin', yer so wonderful teh me." he whispered softly as he reached out and cupped Boo's cheek in his hand, his thumb tenderly brushing across the warm skin of her cheek. Boo beamed, a smile so wide that her cheeks ached, but nothing could remove it from her face. Not with the way Chibs was looking at her; his deep brown eyes were like liquid, smoldering with lust yet soft and full of love. Carefully, he tucked the forget-me-not behind her ear, making sure to thread it through her curls so it stayed in place. The combination of the soft dim of the candle light and the blue of the flower behind Boo's ear made her eyes seem bluer and bigger than ever; they stood out against the pale skin of her face, deep bottomless orbs that Chibs found himself lost in. For the longest time he stared into them, with Boo staring right back into his eyes. His hand never left her cheek and hers found his free one. She laced their fingers together, held his tight, like she never wanted to let go. "Yeh didn't have teh do this yeh know." Chibs whispered after a long silence, inclining his head ever so slightly to the table behind him. His words of course, held more meaning to them than the obvious 'you didn't have to make me dinner' and Boo knew it. He was telling her that she didn't to worry about him missing Fiona because he didn't and he hadn't for a very long time. He was telling her that the love he'd once had for Fiona didn't compare to the love he had for her. And he was telling her that she didn't have to prove anything to him; he loved her for all she was and all she was not. Including her obvious lack of cooking skills.

"I know; I wanted to." Boo whispered in way of reply, her words too having far more meaning to them than the obvious 'I wanted to cook you dinner.' She'd wanted – no needed – to make Chibs forget about Fiona, to forget about the fact that he missed her. It didn't matter that Chibs didn't miss Fiona, nor did it matter that his love for Boo surpassed his love for Fiona, what mattered was that Boo felt reassured in that, was that she knew for certain and without any doubt that Fiona wasn't a threat in her relationship with Chibs.

Chibs gave a soft tut but nodded in understanding. If things were the other away round, and Boo had an estranged husband out there with whom she had a child, he'd feel threatened too. Her husband, while long gone from her life, would cast a shadow over their relationship no matter how many years and how much distance there was between him and Boo. Because he'd be her first love and the father of her child. How could Chibs not be threatened by something like that? Deciding it was best not to push the matter, Chibs continued on as he would have had Boo cooked their dinner to perfection.

"Problem is Hen, the lads and I just had a Chinese and I don't think I could eat another bite." he admitted truthfully with a shrug of his shoulders. After their stint at the Chosen Few clubhouse in Hayward – where their issues with the small time MC were resolved – the MC had pulled into a little Chinese restaurant for something to eat as they were all exhausted and in need of a good meal. As if to prove this, Chibs reached into the pocket of his cut and pulled out a few fortune cookies before dropping them down onto the coffee table. Whenever he had Chinese, he always made sure to save his fortune cookies for Boo who loved the sweet like biscuits filled with deep yet cryptic messages, but hated Chinese food. Boo opened her mouth to protest or say something, but before she could utter a word, Chibs spoke again "I'm hungry fer somethin' else though." he grinned, and with that he captured her face gently between his hands and had pressed his lips to hers. Tenderly at first, but then with more passion, with hunger and desperation. He kissed her like he wanted to devour her; like he wanted nothing in that moment but her, like nothing else would satisfy him. Boo responded without hesitation or pause for thought, giving back as much passion and desperation as she got. Her fingers found the soft, cool leather of Chibs cut which she pushed free from the Scotsman's shoulders. Chibs let the heavy material drop to the floor with a thud and brought his hands back up so that they rested on Boo's ass. They moved together, in total harmony with one another with Boo wrapping her legs around Chibs waist in the same moment he swept her off the floor. He soon backed her towards the table, lips never leaving hers, which he settled her on momentarily before breaking away from her lips long enough to blow out the candles and sweep all that lay on the table to the floor in one swift swipe of his arm. The plates, the glasses and food clattered loudly to the floor but neither Chibs nor Boo noticed because their swollen, bruising lips had clashed together once again. Before long, Boo was laid back against the polished wood of the table, clad in just her purple panties and the blue forget-me-not that Chibs had tucked behind her ear. The dress she'd been wearing was draped over the arm of the couch along with her bra and Chibs' shirt. Chibs was standing between Boo's parted legs and trailing blazing kiss up and down her body, being carefully to avoid the crow inked on her chest, which was still healing having only been tattooed onto Boo's skin a few weeks previously. The crotch of his jeans was tight, becoming tighter still every time his lips travelled low on Boo's body, allowing him to catch the sweet, musky scent of her hot, moist pussy. Boo wanted him, desperately so if the little whimpering sounds she was making were anything to go by. "What do yeh want darlin'?" Chibs drawled huskily. He wanted nothing more than to just bury himself deep inside Boo, but he was willing to go along with whatever she wanted. After all, he'd been the one to upset her by mentioning Fiona, by giving her the faint suggestion that he might miss her. Boo immediately looped her legs around Chibs' waist and jerked him closer, groaning softly as the bulge in his jeans rubbed roughly against her throbbing, aching pussy.

"I need you inside me!" she whimpered desperately, eyes wide and glazed with want. She wanted Chibs so badly she was trembling, a trembling she knew wouldn't stop until her man was inside of her. Not only was she trembling, but her entire being was pulsating with the same intensity as the exhilarating heartbeat that hammered away between her thighs. "Please Filip!" Boo begged when Chibs didn't immediately drop his pants and push into her.

"No condom lovely." Chibs muttered dismally, giving explanation as to why he hadn't just done as Boo wanted. He knew that there were none left in the apartment but had assumed there was one in his wallet. There wasn't however, which meant if he and Boo were going to have to stop what they were doing and if they wanted to have sex, one of them was going to have to go to the store. Normally, after being with a girl for as long as he'd been with Boo – nearly a year – Chibs would forgo condom's every once in a while (or more often, depending on how he liked the feel of his girl without a thin rubber barrier keeping them apart) so long as the girl was on birth control. Boo however, despite being on the pill, was adamant that they use a condom every time they had sex; she didn't want to run the risk of getting pregnant whilst she was still at college because she knew damn well she'd never be able to abort any form of life that grew inside of her - especially one that also belonged to Chibs – and nor would she be able to give up for adoption, a child she had bonded with in the months it had grown within her.

"I don't care; I'm on the pill, we'll be fine." Boo insisted gruffly, the impatience to have Chibs inside of her clear. For a while now, she'd debated whether it might be worth taking the risk of being with Chibs without a condom. She knew it was meant sex was meant to feel a lot better that way and frequently she wondered what it'd be like to have Chibs inside of her without a condom separating them. She knew it'd be downright amazing and so had long since decided that sooner or later, she'd risk forgoing a condom with Chibs just to see what it felt like. She told herself it'd only be a one off, but she knew already that that wouldn't be so. If sex with Chibs could get even more amazing that it already was, then she wanted sex to continue to be just as amazing. Which of course would mean they'd stop using condom's as constantly as they did. "I'm sure." Boo insisted with a nod of her head, seeing the question form on Chibs' lips before he had the chance to say it, reaching down and hooking her panties to the side at the same time. Chibs felt like he should protest – did Boo really want to take such a risk, even if she was on the pill? - but more so, he wanted to be buried deep inside of her with nothing, not even a thin film of rubber, keeping them apart. He nodded, smiled softly as he ducked down and pressed a kiss to Boo's lips, his fingers working his belt at the same time. He groaned in delight when his jeans fell to the floor with a heavy thud then wrapped his hand around his dick and positioned it at Boo's tight, wet entrance. He pushed he tip in and paused to groan; already the difference was unbelievable. Boo was like velvet, soft and warm, slick and oh so tight! He didn't pause for long though as Boo whimpered and bucked her hips impatiently, giving Chibs a clear message; she wanted him inside of her, _now_! Chibs chuckled in amusement and pressed his lips to Boo's in the same instance that he pushed inside of her. God did she feel fantastic! He could literally feel the walls of her pussy pulsating around him and it was driving him wild! He couldn't contain the long, drawn out moan that escaped his lips. He wanted to stay inside Boo forever! "I can feel you..." Boo whimpered against Chibs lips, laughter in her voice, her eyes wide open and staring straight up into his. He'd not yet begun to move but already Boo knew that making love to Chibs without a condom was going to have her seeing stars, hell she practically could already. She'd not realised just how different things would feel without that thin rubber barrier, how much more pleasurable things would feel – right down to the way his pubic hair tickled her throbbing clit in the most delightful way.

"Aye, I can feel you too." Chibs replied softly, chuckling in amusement at the way in which Boo had said '_I can feel you..._'. It wasn't because he found what she she said humorous, but because he understood completely what she'd said and why she'd said. it. He'd been inside of Boo's hundreds of times in their time together but not once had he felt her; there'd always been that barrier between them, restricting them, holding them back. Now there was nothing but Boo and god could Chibs feel her... she felt like heaven itself. Chibs started to move a moment later and at once, Boo groaned and tilted her head back, her big beautiful eyes suddenly closed. Chibs stopped moving at once, half in and half out of his girl. "No darlin', keep yer eyes open." he insisted, tilting Boo's head forward to the position it had been in before. Boo opened her eyes as asked, and stared up at her man in confusion. Chibs simply grinned and pressed his forehead against hers, rubbed their noses together. "I want to look into them." he whispered softly in way of explanation. This seemed to satisfy Boo, for she grinned and gave a nod, wrapped her legs around Chibs waist and curled her fingers tight in his hair. The Scotsman began to move, thrusting into Boo at a slow and steady pace that she matched with ease, her eyes never once closing or leaving his. Everything was more intense with their eyes connected, no condom separating them, their pleasure heightened beyond belief. Both Chibs and Boo descended into a world where only they existed, where the world throbbed and pulsated in time with their bodies and where they couldn't help but scream and cry out as wave after wave of the most intense pleasure hit them again and again... Yet it was a long time before they hit their climaxes, they came within seconds of each other; Chibs cumming first with the feel of having him explode inside of her pushing Boo over the edge into blinding white oblivion. Chibs rolled to the side at once, feeling lost the second he slipped out of Boo. "Christ..." he sighed as he pulled a sweaty and shaking Boo against his moist chest. Boo simply nodded, unable to form words. Her inner thighs ached wonderfully and she was still in daze from her orgasm, pleasure still flooded her veins... After a moment she was suddenly aware of Chibs cum dripping down her thigh and onto wood below, something that made her grin even more so that she already was. A contented silence hung in the air for a little while before Chibs chuckled, remembering what had driving them to make love on the table in the first place. "Oh Boo, yeh've got the make me dinner more often darlin', cause that was fuckin' astoundin'." he said with a wicked grin on his lips. He hoped that Boo would allow him the luxury of being inside of her without a condom again because nothing could compare to how amazing that had felt; Chibs had never cum so goddamn hard in his life and never before had he felt so grand afterwards either.

"Okay." Boo nodded, reading between the lines ad realising that Chibs was asking if they could forgo using a condom once again. Despite the fact that she saw it as risky (even though she was on the pill and took it like clockwork every single day without fail), Boo was more than willing to agree. She was still buzzing from her intense orgasm, her warm skin felt like it was glowing, her veins pumping hot and heavy blood that kept her tingling in pleasure. It was going to be a long time before Boo stopped feeling the after effects of her orgasm and she knew it... "But only if you do the washing up." Boo insisted as she glanced around the apartment and realised what a mess they (well mostly she) had left in their wake. The counters were still stained with bits of pie, the remnants of vegetables, the sink was overflowing with filthy pots and pans and the floor was littered with broken plates, spent candles and what had once been Boo's attempts at dinner...

"Sure thing." Chibs agreed without thinking, nodding his head. He sighed contently, unwilling to move as Boo eased herself from his arms and put her panties back into place before grabbing his shirt off the couch and slipping it over her shoulders. It was as she was buttoning the shirt that Chibs realised that she'd asked him to clear up the mess that was the kitchen; and that he'd agreed to do so. "Wait a minute..." Chibs muttered in understanding, sitting up in the same moment that Boo shrieked and fled towards the bedroom, giggling madly the entire way. "Hey! Come back here and help me with this!" Chibs cried pulling up his jeans before he gave chase, with no intention at all to return to the kitchen and clear up...

_**There has been quite a bit of interest in the Happy oneshot so I will be writing that, however I don't know for sure when as I've got a lot of college work to do, plus the next chapter of the main story, plus the oneshot I gave a preview for a while back. I'm really liking the idea I have for the Happy oneshot though, so I might end up putting that out first – what would you prefer I worked on first readers? Until then, if there is any 'deleted scene' or drabble from the main story you'd like to see, let me know and I will do my best to get it written.**_

_**Just a note to say you guys have been awesome review wise of late; please please please keep it up, because right now things in my life are going a little crazy, what with college and the fact I've got to move to Essex (oh joy...) in September and your reviews just keep me going, keep me smiling. They are amazing! You readers are AMAZING and I love you all! **_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


End file.
